Ep 731 (25 Mar 1991)
Synopsis As expected, Carly is furious at Ben having got so drunk on his night out with Pete and his army mates. Ben asks Pete would he like something to eat as he's starving. They decide on bacon and eggs. Over at the Surf Club, Donald gives Sgt Chris Hale the details about the missing raffle money. He intends to interview Karen and Mark in the morning. Nick, who had been off-duty for the evening, calls by and takes Chris aside for a word. Adam, Rachel, Blake and Josh are hanging out in Matt's place. As they chat, Adam mentions that he is going to go up the coast for a few days. Matt is surprised he hadn't mentioned it before. Ben's attempt to cook the bacon and eggs doesn't go too well. He is so drunk he can’t figure out how to turn the hob on. Then Pete starts throwing eggs at him which both of them find hilarious. When Carly spots what's happening, she is pretty annoyed. In Summer Bay House, Bobby is having tea with Pippa and Michael. They can't announce their engagement yet because Michael has yet to get in contact with Haydn and tell him first. Bobby asks will they have a white wedding? She laughs and says no, they're going to have a small ceremony with just a few family and close friends. Just as Michael's leaving, Carly arrives. She's mad at Ben. Marilyn comes back to the Surf Club in search of Nick, She has been wondering who made the anonymous call to their house and who stole the money. At first, Nick refuses to say anything but Marilyn persists. He lets slip that the suspect is a guy. She wonders if it's Adam and he shocks her by saying yes it is. He also tells her that if she warns him, he'll have to have her charged with aiding and abetting. Adam is making preparations for his trip and surprises Matt by giving him the rent money up front. He is usually broke but says he has been saving up money for the trip. There's a knock on the door. It's the police with a search warrant. Ben wakes up with a bad hangover and tries to piece together what happened the night before. One thing he definitely isn't sure about is where Carly is. Carly is still in Pippa's house, having spent the night there. She is much more interested in doing Pippa's housework and offering to cook her breakfast than talking to Ben. The phone rings and Pippa answers. It's Ben looking to speak to Carly. She doesn't want to talk to him. Pippa tells Ben she doesn't want to take sides and suggests he calls down to the Diner later on. Carly can hardly refuse to speak to him face to face in there. Pete has overheard the entire thing, even down to Ben asking Pippa to tell Carly he's very sorry. He thinks Ben needs some lessons in how to handle women and that being married has turned him into a two pot screamer. Ben wonders how he got so drunk on just a few beers. Pete decides to go back to bed after breakfast and is appalled that Ben intends to go to work rather than pull a sickie. Nick and Chris continue to search Adam's place. They are suspicious about how much cash is in his wallet. Then they go outside to check out his motorbike. As all of this has been going on, Adam has become increasingly agitated. Nick spots some scraps of paper in the bottom of his sidecar. It's the same sort of paper that was wrapped around the bundles of stolen money. Adam has to come down to the station to "help" them with their enquiries. Matt updates Bobby, Marilyn, Blake, Rachel and Josh about what happened. Matt is suspicious that Marilyn didn't look too surprised when he told her. She admits that she knew that Adam was going to be visited by the boys in blue. Besides, if she had warned Adam he'd be dumb enough to run away and it'd make him look worse. As they continue to talk about Adam, some of the group start to remember some of the scams he tried. Marilyn is the only one who believes he is innocent and she is not impressed. Marilyn calls to Donald's house, hoping he can be a character witness. He refuses because he can't speak out about Adam's honesty. Neither can Marilyn, he reminds her. Remember that plot to blackmail Ernie Jacobs he was involved in? Marilyn argues that that was different. Was it?, Donald wonders. Pippa tries to talk sense into Carly. Especially her worries about Ben becoming an alcoholic even though he had only had a few drinks. Ben comes into the diner to talk to Carly but she's having none of it. He leaves. Pete, who had been watching from the door, takes the opportunity to have a word with Carly. He asks her what has she done anything to him. He's not a happy man and deep down he's miserable as sin. Nick brings Adam home and warns him not to leave town. Adam is furious and thinks this is because he had warned him to stay away from Marilyn. How come the person rang him at home and not the station? When Nick leaves, Adam tells Matt someone has tried to set him up. When he finds out who it was, they'll be sorry they even thought of the idea. Cast Main cast *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons Guest cast *Pete Besser - Reginald Cribb *Chris Hale - John Meillon Jnr *Rachel Webb - Beth Champion *Josh Webb - Erick Mitsak - * Writer - Dave Worthington * Director - Tina Butler * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 730 (22 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 732 (26 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.